


After-party musings

by Nyota_Skywalker



Category: Superman (Reeveverse), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Future Fic, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyota_Skywalker/pseuds/Nyota_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!fic<br/>Clark and Lois talk after Jason's 10th birthday party. Things get intense as old feelings are brought up. <br/>Lots of feels.</p><p>I hate this summary. Hopefully A/N will be more helpfull :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the scenario I have in my mind: Clark revealed himself to Lois a couple of years ago because he wanted to be a part of Jason's life - and parenting on tights and a cape would hardly be practical. Richard knows it too; he and Lois have broken up, but all 3 remain friendly for Jason's sake.  
> Clark, of course, is still in love with Lois, but they're not together. They are good friends, and he is afraid of making a move, both because he's a shy nerd from Smallville who gets awkward around his crush, and a kryptonian who wants to live up to his family's expectations by following their rules on living among earthlings.
> 
> Oh, and I'm going with Richard Donner's cut of Superman II, so Lois found out and shot Clark (with a blank) to confirm she was right, instead of him falling on the fireplace and (not) burning his hand

Lois let herself fall on the couch. Motherhood was killing her. "It's not that bad, Lois, not like you have to do it alone anymore", she thought. In fact, she shared the parenting stuff with two (great) others. But Richard's apartment was tiny, and Clark's... she didn't feel like he was there yet. He was investing in being a parent, sure, but hosting a kid's birthday party while socializing with other parents and also keeping an eye on all those kids and having to ignore all the sirens and troubles going on around the block/the city/the world seemed a little too much work even for Superman. So, at the end of the day, it was her apartment that got filthy after their son's birthday parties, and the mess was getting worse each year as he was growing up.  
  
Lois had hosted Jason's last 5 birthdays. His fifth was the last one at the lake house, and the last one Clark did not participate as a parent. So, even though the next ones were much more, erh, space-less, they were also more special. Next year, Clark will have been there for as many as he had missed. He thought about that a lot lately, in hopes that the numeric change could make him feel less guilty for leaving; for not noticing her pregnancy; that it could help him make up for the lost time. He wishes he could have been there, and he wishes his life was different, that he could be with them all the time instead of having to run off in the middle of their son's birthday parties. Last year he managed to be back just in time for the cake and "Happy Birthday", but had to leave again shortly after, missing the after party - AKA opening the presents.  
  
Lois tried not to snap at him; she understood, she knew the sacrifices of his line of work etc. etc. But it drove her crazy that she, the tired and aging human, had to be the one to clean up after the kids' mess. Clark always managed to be busy up until after the party, arriving back to the apartment looking guilty for missing the presents. So she would feel guilty for his feeling guilty and pretend to not be pissed by his terrible timing. This year's party was building up to meet the pattern. He had left right after singing "Happy Birthday" and still wasn't back. They had opened the presents and Jason asked to sleep at Richard's. She was grateful to (finally) get a night off, plus allowing Richard and Jason to spend some dad time together. After they left she allowed herself a glass of wine before starting the cleaning.  
  
So she let herself fall on the couch, so tired she was actually considering going to sleep (it's only 7 p.m) and only tidying the place up in the morning/afternoon/whenever she woke up. She then heard a "voosh" and sat up to see where it came from - there was Clark, looking guilty under his glasses, on the balcony. "Come on in".

"Hey there, Lois. Sorry I'm late. Again", he said sadly.

She sighed. "It's okay. At least you got to eat some cake this time". He smiled a bit at that.  
  
Awkward silence. She was tired and not very talkative at the moment; he didn't know what to say and was avoiding looking at her. They had grown very close since his coming clean to her. No more secrets, "No more bullshit", as Lois put it. He'd winced at the bad word - he was indeed a boy scout -, but repeated after her "No more bullshit. I promise". At first she was heartbroken at the thought of Superman, love of her life, lying to her, making a fool out of her pretending to be dopey Clark Kent, but over the years she came to realize that it was the other way around, it was Clark Smallville Kent who was hiding behind the blue suit most of the time. And Clark Smallville Kent turned out to be a better friend than he was before leaving, thanks to the no more bullshit deal. They would talk for hours about life, the universe, and everything; but, when it came to Superman-related conversations, specially to his Superman-ic reasons for not being there, the awkward silence, heavy with unspoken hard feelings, was a known issue to them.  
  
Clark walked to the couch and sat down next to her. Awkward silence became more awkward as she sipped her wine and avoided eye contact. Desperate to break it, he looked around the room to find the mess left by the party "Do you... need help fixing the room?"

She tried really really hard to be nice and say "No, don't worr--well, if you insist. It would be lovely, thank you". Instead, she closed her eyes and what came out was "Oh god yes". He laughed a bit at that, and gave her a very Superman-ic grin as he stood up "This might get windy".  
  
When he was finished super-speeding around the room she noticed his glasses had shown up at the coffee table, and the room looked cleaner than it did before the party. "Thank you" she said, handing him the glasses "I didn't even see you take them off".

He smiled a very dorky-Clark smile and put the glasses on. She chuckled at that. "What?"

"It's just... after all these years it still-- it's still crazy to see you use your powers dressed as Clark. And to see you give Smallville looks with no glasses on."

"Smallville looks?"

"You know what I mean... Don't you get confused? I mean, you've never accidentally stuttered or said 'swell' or something like that to someone you were saving?"

He chuckled "Not really. I'm usually so concentrated on controling my voice pitch that I have to practically calculate my words. When I'm Clark I'm more free, you know, I just... I guess you could say I compensate for all the control. And when I'm with you or my mom or Jason I guess it's more like-" "In between", she completed. "Yeah. I try to not care about what I'm wearing at the moment and just act... natural" She blushes and smiles as he speaks, feeling warm to know that he feels at ease around her, that she is one of the few people who make him feel free to be himself.

"That time- the first time you told me- or that I found out-" "When you shot me" he interrupted and they both laughed a bit "yes, that time I shot you and we went to the Fortress" she paused. They never talked about that, it was a touchy subject, but she didn't know if it was her being tired or the wine or their closeness at the moment, or everything together, but she felt a need to go there, to end the awkward silence issue. "It was different then" she continued "you were pretty much Super all of the time, even at the diner and everything".

"Well" he felt uncomfortable talking about that time, going back to all those feelings "Yeah, I- I wasn't comfortable around you like now, I mean- I- I just really wanted to impress you" They both laughed shyly at the memories "I had loved you for a long time and I just- I didn't think Smallville me was what you were- what you would want. So I just-" she interrupted him "Clark, it's okay. I'm sorry I brought it up" even though she was not sorry for hearing about how he loved her "And I'm sorry that you were right. I used to think Smallville you was the façade and Superman the real deal. But I know better now" she smiled and his heart beat faster -oh how he loved this woman- (and if he was focusing on her heartbeat too instead of only Martha's down in Kansas, he would've noticed that she was feeling very much like himself)

"You'd better" he (half) joked "'Cause you made me say a bad word for us to get here" She laughed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder "Silly man"  
  
They just sat there for a while, until Lois broke the silence "Can you believe it's been ten years?" she said, pensative.

"Well, I spent good part of it in suspended animation, so it's different for me...", he tried to joke again, but she just gave him a pointed look and didn't laugh "Sorry. I know. Our son turned 10 today. We have a son, and he is ten years old" he said slowly, as if taking in the information. He was very much aware of Jason's age, but saying it out loud -and to Lois, using 'our' instead of 'my'- made it feel more intense.

"Yup" she answered "We have a son who is ten years old, has kryptonian-blue eyes, and is stronger than I ever could be" they both smiled at each other thinking about Jason. She continued "And eleven years ago the number one thought on my mind was 'I need to get an exclusive with Superman" they chuckled at that. She paused to think for a while, and said "Geez, everything is so different now". At that, his head shot up. How could she say that?  
  
She looked up at him and he was staring at her, looking so serious and intense that her heart started speeding in her chest and breathing became harder. He couldn't bring himself to open up, to say what he needed -"I still love you just as much" "You're still my world" "It's still complicated and we still can't be together". He felt the urge to hold her and to run away at she same time - but he knew he couldn't do either. So he just held her gaze and said "Not everything".  
  
Lois had known she was in love with Clark -not Superman- for a while now, and he wasn't exactly discreet about his own feelings. She was not a woman of flirting from afar and waiting for mr. right to come, no, she had always been a woman of action. But she didn't have the guts to try and go for it with Clark, because of how strongly she felt about him, and of how badly it went the first time they tried. But things were different now -but not everything, because she loved him as she did before. His words made her even more nervous than she already was. It was like time had gone still between them. And so he watched, as if in slow motion, as she brought her hand to his face. He closed his eyes, not allowing himself to believe, and she closed the distance between them and kissed him.  
  
They were both a bit shocked at first; but soon there was nothing else in their minds except for each other and the moment. He pulled her closer by the waist, and she held onto him strongly. Until he suddenly broke the kiss and moved away, standing up "I'm sorry, Lois".

She was confused "What do you mean 'sorry'? Clark, what's wrong?" She stood up to face him, growing angry and frustrated "Come on, we lov-" "Lois," he interrupted, feeling (and looking) broken.

And she knew what he was going to say just by the look in his eyes, the same look he gave her after the whole Zod mess. "Not everything has changed -we still can't be together, for the same reasons as before"  
  
She was so disappointed "Oh for fuck's sake!"

"Lois!" he was taken aback by her outburst.

"You know what, fine. What else could I expect. Now what, Clark, you'll take my memories again? Leave for five more years? Ten missed birthdays will be harder to make up for"

Her words stung, and, as hurt as he was for her thinking he would ever leave again, he knew he deserved it for having left in the first place. He tried to stay calm "Lois, come on, you know I would never-" "Oh I do?" she snapped "The hell do I know? Here I was, thinking we had both grown up, and you tell me things are the same. Well, if things are the same, you are still the coward who ran away from being happy 'cause it was too hard" she knew calling a superhero a coward was a bit out of line, but she couldn't help it, she couldn't believe she'd let her walls down for him again and that he'd broken her heart, again.  
  
He felt so hurt. His head was spinning, he had to focus on the sound of Jason's sleepy heartbeat closeby to try and steady himself. He knew he had hurt her and that she was entitled to an outburst, but he wasn't expecting this. He couldn't look at her, he felt ashamed and angry at the same time, so he looked down to her feet and said silently "I should go now" to which she replied dryly "Yeah, you should".  
  
She half expected him to go through the window, but he took the door. He was in his civilian clothes, after all. So Lois let herself fall on the couch. She put a pillow over her mouth and screamed out of frustration, and, finally, let the tears fall down her face.  
  
Clark walked out of her apartment, headed towards the stairs and changed into his suit on his way up. He flew through the roof of her building wanting to go as far away from Metropolis as possible. So he just went up, up and away as fast as he could and, away from everything, let his tears of frustration fall down his face.


	2. After-fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark are assigned for a piece that requires research out of town. They have to go on a road trip - and they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where this is going... but I think I like it :)

It had been over a week and they'd barely spoken to each other except for the basics, regarding Jason and work. And wow, has work been a challenge. They are partners, after all, and as it turns out, it's pretty hard to write a piece together if you're not talking to your partner.

They were avoiding each other for different reasons, though. Lois was pissed. Clark was afraid to piss her off even more. So they just went back five years in their relationship, back to when he'd just gotten back and everything between them was awkward. Their colleagues had noticed, of course - they used to be so in sync and now it's like they can't communicate anymore. Richard even asked Lois if everything was alright when he dropped Jason off at her place during the week. "Sure", she said, "It's not like I'd discuss Clark with Richard", she thought.

Perry noticed it too, and noticed it was affecting their work, so, as a man of action rather than questions, assigned them to a story that would require some investigation out of town [he would love to send them to some Niagara Falls-like excuse of a story, but Lois had made quite a point over the years to complain about that trip]. "A road trip will be good for the two of you, help you sort things out" he told Clark with a wink, after Lois stormed out of his office.

He offered to fly them there, but she refused, it would bring up too many feelings [she didn't admit that to him, just scoffed a "Yeah, right. Thanks, superboy, I'd rather drive"]. He then offered to drive, which she accepted because "I'm always tired, whereas you are untireable." "What?" "You can't get tired, Clark. It's a safer drive."

So, there they were, stuck in a traffic jam on Clinton Bridge. In silence. Clark considered small talk, but she probably wouldn't like that. He tried to think about something about the assignment, but nothing came to mind. Since he definitely didn't want to bring up the elephant in the room, he chose silence.

"Clark?" she pulled him out of his rambling thoughts "I wanted to apologize..."

"Well", he thought, "I guess we're going there".

"Not for being angry and upset and hurt, 'cause I'm entitled to that" she continued "I am." He nodded silently in agreement, and she could see it from the corner of her eye, looking everywhere but at him. "But I'm sorry for my outburst. I'm sorry I yelled at you, and that I called you a coward." She paused and muttered "I mean... you're Superman, you're not a coward. I feel like I overreacted, even though I'm right. This is something we should talk about, not yell about and not talk to each other about for over a week ".

"You're right, Lois... I'm sorry too. And I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner--" "You never come to me first" she interrupted "It's exhausting!"

"I'm sorry"

"Just-- stop saying you're sorry. Like I just said, it's exhausting!"

"Sorr-" he stopped at her pointed look "ok. It's just- I- It's-". He sighed, frustrated. "I don't want to intrude-"

"Intrude?!" "Yes, intrude!" he started, talking fast in an almost ramble, his voice taking a higher pitch "To not give you enough space... I- I screwed up before by ignoring your side, making decisions on my own based solely on how I felt, and not caring about consequences and how that could affect you - and Jason, for that matter" he stopped and took a deep breath (and so did she) "I just-" he started, lowering his voice, his pitch, his rambling "I have to put you two first now. I'm sorry if it's been 'exhausting' to you. But I just can't...." he trailed off, shaking his head. He kept his eyes on the road, but could feel her staring at him.

They felt silent for a while.

"Clark... that's- I-" can't believe I'm the one stuttering, she thought "I'm glad you put us first. I'm glad you think like that. But you're a person too; you are a person in this family - in this relationship." she couldn't help but put a hand on his leg "How is ignoring your side any better than ignoring mine? We have to be partners"

"Well, we are partners, in more ways than one"

"I know. And as work partners, and coparents, we share our views, I mean- you don't hesitate in giving me a piece of your mind about our work"

"Well, you don't" he said defensely.

"Exactly, I don't either." she pushed his leg lightly "see what I mean?"

He smiled at her, and she felt like she was melting - gosh, he's so handsome. She often wonders how she could not see before just how *ugh* Clark was, Smallville-like and all. And there they were again, staring at each other's eyes, fallen on a comfortable silence. He wishes he could just pull her in for a kiss right then and there; but traffic's started to move, and he has to focus back on driving.

* * *

 

Lois had always been bold, and very proud to be so. But confronting her relationship with Clark took another level of bravery she wasn't sure she possessed. But since the night of their fight she knew that she'd crossed a line, that she'd touched *the* untouchable subject between them, and that Clark would not bring it up again; so she had been bracing herself for the ultimate and inevitable bravery to just end this mess of a relationship ~~she'd~~ they'd gotten themselves into. She knew that this road trip was the best opportunity she'd get in a long time - no wonder she was so pissed at Perry, he didn't give her two full weeks to work out a confrontation plan! - so she came as ready as she could to get into the subject. Now that she'd already started the conversation, she knew she'd have to move it along, and her mouth was dry. She was shaking, and had to swallow a lump down her throat. Her palms were sweaty when she said quietly, but defiantly "You know... Rejecting me hardly seems like taking my side in high consideration. At least not to me, it doesn't."

He was taken aback, she could tell. He took a deep breath "Lois- I-" he shook his head, and opened his mouth a few times to speak, but couldn't quite decide what to say. He settled for the obvious "I don't know what to say. You know it's complicated"

"Just... say you love me", she said, looking into his eyes. He held her gaze and said seriously, in his deep voice "You know I do". She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"We're here"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I didn't mention it on the last chapter, but English is not my first language, so bare with me please


	3. After-talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, Jason is officially a character here! Writing a 10-year-old turned out to be pretty difficult. I hope you like it :)  
> plus, I edited the previous chapter a bit - mostly added breaks because the dialogue was confusing.
> 
> Final chapter, hope you've enjoyed the ride!

The story was solid and they had a lot to work on, so they drove back talking about work. They were caught in a traffic jam, again, and had to go straight to Jason’s school to pick him up. It was Clark’s night, but he agreed to give Lois a lift home.

She kissed Jason goodbye and left the car. With her back turned and speaking on a tone only he could hear, she said “Look, Clark. I mean it when I say I’m tired of always having to be the one to make a move. It’s on you now, for once. But I can’t wait for you forever.” She paused, and added in a lower voice “Some would say I’ve already waited way too long.” She raised her voice again, and looked at him before entering the building “So. Just… figure out what you want. Ok?”

* * *

After dinner, Clark and Jason sat together on the couch, watching TV. Clark never thought he’d enjoy watching an animated spy platypus, but there he was, having the time of his life with his boy.

“Hey, pop? How come you and mom aren’t together?”

Gee, he didn’t see that one coming “Hmm- Well- I—Jason, you know a lot of kids whose parents aren’t together”

“No, I mean, I know. Couples get divorced sometimes, when they don’t love each other anymore. Like my mom and dad. I know that. But I mean. You and mom love each other, right? So how come you’re not a couple?”

“Jason, I- Why do you think that?”

“Well, duh. It’s all over your face. And it’s not just me, people are always talking about it at the Planet.” Clark started to object, but he continued “Plus, you two were so weird in the car today, I-“

Clark interrupted him “Honey… It’s just… complicated”

“What do you mean complicated?”

He exhaled and frowned “Did your mom ask you to ask me that?”

“Wha- no!” (Actually, he’d asked Lois the other day and she replied ‘you should ask your father. But don’t tell him I told you that’) “I was just wondering. I swear.”

“Ok then.” He took a deep breath wondering where to start “You know how there’s the Fortress of Solitude, right? And how my parents left ~~me~~ us a lot of messages about Krypton, and other planets, and space and everything. They knew that on Earth I would be different, so a couple of these messages are rules about how I should act about my powers. These rules say that I shouldn’t have a wife. But, like you said, your mom and I were very much in love; so much in love that we had you. So, before you were born- before your mom was even pregnant with you, I gave up my powers so we could be together. Because you see, the rule is that I can’t be Superman and have a wife, so I thought ‘I’ll just stop being Superman’. But while I didn’t have my powers, bad people came to Earth and started terrorizing everyone, including Jimmy, your uncle Perry and Lois, and I couldn’t protect anyone because I wasn’t Superman anymore. Then your mom and I decided it would be better for me to go back to being Superman and be able to protect the world. And for that, we couldn’t be together anymore.”

“Well… but that was a long time ago, right? There was no me, or my dad, or whatever, so… what’s the matter now?”

“The thing is, the rules are still the same. I still can’t be with your mom because it would be wrong for me to prefer one human over the rest of the world, to spend a lot of time with just one person instead of saving others. Plus, you know. It could be dangerous. What if someone found out I’m Superman? They would know right away that I’m married and she would become a target.” He paused, and added “It sucks, it really does, but it’s better this way”

Jason seemed a little confused, but just nodded and turned his attention back to the TV. Clark figured it’d be better to leave it at that. It’s really not like it’s a fun subject, or that he’s comfortable talking about it. Although it feels good to open up to his own son.

Their son. Their grown up boy. Every day he looks more like a mixture of him and Lois, and it’s crazy and amazing to watch him while he watches cartoons. He has Clark’s eyes, obviously, but so much is Lois’s. His little nose, his chin. And the way he talks, oh, it’s like talking to a mini-mad dog reporter. Clark reached out and caressed his hair, a little awed by the sheer delicious simplicity of the moment, just watching cartoons with his kid. He never thought he’d have that. “I love you, Jason.” Jason gave a little smile without turning his attention from the TV.

* * *

It was bedtime now, and Clark was putting Jason to sleep. He told him a story – about how he raced The Flash and it was awesome – and Jason was practically asleep. As he was preparing to leave the room, Jason asked in a small voice “Pop, are you sorry you had me?”

Clark felt like he’d been slapped in the face (with kryptonite) “What?”

“Are you sorry you had me?”

Clark gaped at him “I- I heard you the first time. I meant wh- why would you say that?”

“What you said earlier. ‘Cause I’m like a weak point if someone finds out who you are. And you and mom broke up because of the rules but then you had me even though you didn’t want to have me. And now you have to take care of me, and it’s wrong for you to spend time with someone instead of saving people so I make you break the rules.”

Ouch. “Honey… it’s not like that. Look at me, Jason. It’s not like that at all. I could never, ever, in a million years be sorry for you. You’re-“ he found himself at a loss of words “you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. By far. And I mean, I found out I could fly when I was a kid, I’d say it’s hard to top that” he joked, and Jason giggled “Look. Yes, your mom and I broke up before you were born, and we didn’t plan to have a baby. But when we found out about you, we wanted you with all of our hearts. The first time I saw you after I found out you were my son-- and the first time you called me ‘pops’, and just-- pff. I don’t even know the right words to describe it.” He paused, and again caressed his son’s hair “I don’t have a problem with taking care of you. In fact, one of my favorite things in the universe is to spend time with you. I don’t care if my father thinks it’s wrong. You’re my son. And last but not least, yes, you are my weak point. But you’re also my strong point. You see, if someone finds out, they’ll come for you, and I hate to think about that. But at the same time, every time I feel sad, or weak, or tired, or anything, knowing that I have you is what gives me the strength to go on. Ok?”

“Ok, pop” Jason replied sleepily, smiling.

Clark kissed him goodnight and left the bedroom. But he wouldn’t be able to bat one eye that night.

He’d told Jason the same things he kept telling himself as to why not stay with Lois. It was all true. They shouldn’t, couldn’t. But what he’d said afterwards was also all true. And also true about Lois. He loved them. He preferred them over the world. They gave him strength.

Maybe Lois was right, he’d been afraid of taking a chance, running away from being happy. Because, as he’d just told Jason, he didn’t care what his father would think, at least not anymore. Not after everything. She was right there too – things were different. They were different.

* * *

It was nearly the end of the shift, and Lois was Tired, capital T. She’d been working all day long on the same story as the day before, and the day before that, trying to get the right angle, but it was not working out. She sighed at the blank page in front of her for the 100th time that day. Coffee. She needed coffee.

When she got back to her desk, coffee mug in hand, there was a folded piece of paper. “Meet me on the roof – CK”. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt silly. After all, it could be about the story. Or he could very well be telling her that he decided it’s best to stay friends. He’s probably going to tell her that. He’s definitely saying those exact words, and then squeeze her shoulder like an uncle or something. But maybe, just maybe, he’s going to sweep her off her feet and- “Lois, stop” she told herself as she pressed the elevator button “You know very well you wouldn’t like it to be mushy mushy. Stop going crazy about it. AND. Lower your expectations. Lower. Your. Expectations.”

She got out of the elevator and there he was, closer to the edge. So handsome in that suit (a work one, not the blue one. Not like she was expecting him to be in it, but roofs usually mean tights). He turned and smiled at her, such a dorky Clark Kent smile, and she waved ‘hi’ at him, and for a moment they just stood there, looking at each other. He felt his heart could explode in his chest. He loved seeing her look at him like that, with such affection and tenderness. And at that moment he got all the confirmation that he needed that he’d made the right choice. He wanted all their moments to feel like this, he wanted to always be by her side and have her smile at him and to make her smile and- gosh, he should say something and not just stare.

“So…” he started “I did some thinking… like you told me to…”

“Oh?” she tried to sound nonchalant but it didn’t go very well.

“Yeah- hmm- Jason was of great help actually” he paused and she wanted to say something or at least give an appropriate facial response, but she was practically shaking with anticipation and her mind couldn’t produce any. “And hmm-- This is much harder than I thought!” he let out a nervous laughter (and she was on the verge of slapping an answer out of him) he looked down at their hands and took one of hers, caressing her fingers “I’m sorry I’m nervous. I wanted to say that you were right. I ran. More than once; I’d say ‘over and over’, actually. But I don’t want to anymore, I-. I was thinking that being in love is not enough to be together – and it’s not, I mean, relationships are complicated even without the, uh, super issues, but now I’m sure it’s definitely enough to be more important than some rules my parents wrote on another planet decades ago, or maybe centuries if you consider the amount of time I spent on a shuttle at light speed…” he stopped and took a breath as he realized he was rambling “I guess- I guess I’m not being very direct but I hope you’re getting my point, that is, I’m sorry; you were right; and, uh, I can’t think of a romantic line right now to finish in good style but I hope that I’m not too late because I… I love you. And I want-“ he was squeezing her hand now, and she was smiling “I want to be together”.

And again they were holding each other’s gaze, fingers intertwined, smiling like this was their first go, for quite a while. “I’m glad you think so” she finally said in mock annoyance while playing with his tie “I mean. I told you so. You should know better than to doubt my judgement, Mr. Superman” he laughed happily and cupped her cheek “Yes, I should. Sorry, Miss Lane”.

Finally, after what felt like forever (to be fair, it had been 10+ years), she put her arms around him, he put his fingers in her hair, and they shared a long, much-needed, breathtaking kiss.

She broke the kiss in need of air, and they stood so close that she could feel his heartbeat, noses touching clumsily, forehead to forehead. She noticed they were a good 1m above the ground, and smiled to herself. He took her flying on their first date, and she thought he was some kind of divine being. Now she was the one making him fly, this guy who she found out was more human than he thought. She was right ~~as usual~~ after all, things were different now. But he was right too (not that she would admit it out loud), not everything: there they were, on a roof, flying, on the verge of an exciting new relationship. “See, Lois” she thought “low expectations are key to amazing outcomes”. And this was amazing indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that!  
> ~~The End~~
> 
> This is my first fic and it took me forever to finish because I wanted it to be as good as I could make it (and college's been driving me crazy), and I think it is. Or rather, I hope it is. *please be good*  
> Let me hear what you think! :)
> 
>  
> 
> -oh, and if it's weird that Jason calls him "pop"/"pops" - I figured he already called Richard "dad" so Clark needed another "father-name"

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my mind for a while now, but it's the first time I'm actually writing it down. I'm not sure I'm expanding this universe yet. Hope you enjoy it! :D


End file.
